Lauchlan Wiki
Vancouver Film Festival as Subjectively Chosen by Lauchlan Underline means I've got tickets for it AND you should definitely come. Gimme Danger: Iggy and the Stooges biopic, anecdotes, archival footage and a lot of Stooge's tunes. Oct 8, 4:30 Oct 12, 6:30 I called him Morgan Jazz biopic from the point of view of a jazz legend's wife who shot and killed him in a jazz club. Oct 10, 1:45 All the Shorts: All the short films, some look great (called System failure in the Viff guide) Oct 10, 3:30 Toni Erdmann While I'm not usually a fan of things called zany or languid (and this film is often described as both) it does seem funny, in a German sort of way. Business woman's annoying dad comes to visit and plays pranks, culminating in pretending to be her CEO's personal life coach, the titular Toni Erdmann. Plus, you get to support a female director. "The Cannes festival’s most universally adored film… screened on the first weekend to laughter, tears, and several rounds of spontaneous mid-movie applause…" Sept 30 (Fri) 8:30. Two Trains Runnin' Merging kids trying to track down Robert Johnson's crew while fighting segregation etc in the 60s. Cinematheque, September 28 (wed) 6:30 p.m; Rio, October 8 (Sat) 3:15 p.m.; International Village, October 12 (wed) 6:30 p.m. The Girl with All the Gifts Cool fresh take on zombies, looks well done. "This film has a George A. Romero’s Day Of The Dead feel to it with a touch of Danny Boyle’s 28 Days Later." Oct 9 (Sun) 9:30 Out of the Frying Pan and "Dazzling Anime Shorts" One 45 minute tragicomedy, then 6 shorts whose descriptions are worth reading: "Scenes from the life of a girl whose mother is a ghost and whose father is a cat", "How does water gather? Powerful evocations of earthquake and tsunami across a landscape of clay, anchored in Ishihara Yoshiro’s poem Datum Point." "Humanoid figures are born from plant-pods and face a life-cycle of obstacles, challenges and stimuli.", "A technically and conceptually brilliant work of paper-craft animation." "Bet you wish your Apple-Mac was hot like this! Based on researching the ‘Finder’ function on the Mac OSX, Yosemite." and "A psychedelic fantasmagoria from Japan’s greatest veteran animator, based on childhood memories of air-raids." Oct 1 (sat) 3:30pm. Oct 3 (Mon) 9:15pm. Manchester by the Sea Oscar bait, winning all sorts of awards etc.Estranged brother comes home to deal with dead brother, including becoming his now orphaned nephew's guardian (I bet they teach each other some valuable life lessons!). "an emotional epic that navigates the choppy waters of day-to-day existence." Oct 8 (sat), 2:15. Freightened Dangit, apparently tanker ships are super bad for the world too. So, you know how you like things that are produced overseas? Huge problem. So, that's going to be about as uplifting as the cancer ward in a children's hospital. Oct 2 (sun), 11am. Oct 12 (wed), 6:30pm. All this Panic. Follows 7 girls from Brooklyn over 3 years. "A luminous, heady portrait of urban girlhood and the pressures that face young women today." aka, something Lauchlan has no idea about. Oct 8 (sat), 6:30pm. In a Valley of Violence Rio, Oct 1, 9pm Looks like campy, Tarantino-esque violence and ridiculous dialogue. Another Evil: Rio, October 1 (11:45 p.m.); Supposed to be well done comedy horror. Features that spectacularly unsuccessful dealer from Better Call Saul. Weirdos: Nova Scotian teen weirdos hitch-hiking from one family to another? I dunno, Kendal's all over this, presumably for the Gordon Lightfoot in the soundtrack, but hey, it could be good. Oct 3, International Village, 6:45 Elle Paul Verhoeven, of Total Recall, Starship Troopers and Robocop fame, rape revenge movie? "Knowingly incendiary but remarkably cool-headed, and built around yet another of Isabelle Huppert’s staggering psychological dissections." Seems to be lighting it up at film festivals. Oct 12 (Wed) 9pm Moonlight Oh Hai Oscars! Follows a black man in three defining eras of his life as he grows up in the 80s crack explosion in Miami who also falls in love with his male best friend. Is there any way this doesn't get into the Oscars conversation? Oct 7 (Fri) 9pm Handmaiden Oldboy's director makes some sort of erotic Korean flick? I don't quite understand what's going on here, so, I'll let the Georgia straight also not really explain it: "Oldboy director Park Chan-wook almost abandons hard-core violence and cephalopods, channelling instead the soft-core erotica of inspired ’70s pervs like Walerian Borowczyk for this sumptuous adaptation of Sarah Waters’s novel Fingersmith. Moving the action to ’30s Korea, our titular (in all senses) handmaiden is actually a pickpocket hired to assist a con man in bilking the fortune from a Japanese heiress, trained from childhood to read literary pornography to her uncle, to whom she’s also betrothed. Sapphic love and betrayal ensue, if things aren’t already kinky enough, all of it composed with such typically devastating attention to craft that you and your inflamed libido will desire a second two-and-a-half-hour viewing pretty much immediately. Whether this is Park’s best film is up for debate, but it could be in the running for your new favourite." I think this review might be so fawning because it's Korean, weird and hard to understand so you'd better say it's good. But hey, I'm trying to broaden my horizons. Anyone want to do the same, or is everyone else racist? ;) October 2 (sun) 8:45 p.m. Old Stone "The sort-of hero of Old Stone is a straight-shooting taxi driver who loses everything trying to do the right thing after a drunken passenger causes an accident. The contrast between old social nets and the new selfishness provides background here, but young Chinese-Canadian filmmaker Johnny Ma is also a quietly sneaky stylist, moving confidently from a plain documentary feel to darkly comic noir in the flick’s fast-moving 80 minutes. It’s an outstanding debut." Oct 2 (Sun) 3:15pm